


...and a Puppy New Year

by Ginny_Potter



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny_Potter/pseuds/Ginny_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt furrowed his brows: that thing had not been there that morning when he had left his building. He slowed his pace until he found himself stopping in front of the stand. There was a guy behind the counter, his eyes almost visible behind a bright red scarf which covered his nose. He wasn't wearing a hat, so his ears were almost purple: Kurt was genuinely surprised they hadn't already fallen off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...and a Puppy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Here some Christmas Fluff for you all!  
> I won't tell you here where I took the idea for this flashfic because it would be a little spoilery (see notes at the end).  
> Just uhm... Merry Christmas!  
> Special thanks to Ambros who corrected this silly thing.

New York isn’t a city with the mildest weather. It is not Miami or Los Angeles or whatever normal city. No, New York is boiling hot summers and freezing cold winters. Sometimes it is weird to think it is on the same parallel of Naples, Italy.

That Thursday afternoon Kurt Hummel was going to freeze to death, he was most certain of it.

Not even his father’s Christmas present was worth the frostbites and the terrible state of his hair. However, he was on his way back: he had purchased a very soft jumper for Burt that he was definitely going to wear that Christmas, because in Ohio the snowing was even worse than in New York, and he was looking forward to a cup of hot tea and his very secret boyfriend pillow. Eric, his roommate, was already back in Minnesota and Kurt had their room all to himself.

He let go a sigh of relief when he entered the campus: almost there. He turned right to take the shortcut through the main yard between the buildings and suddenly he found something new in front of him. There was a stand: nothing special, just a simple stand with a couple of signs glued on. Kurt furrowed his brows: that thing had not beenthere that morning when he had left his building. He slowed his pace until he found himself stopping in front of the stand. There was a guy behind the counter, his eyes almost visible behind a bright red scarf which covered his nose. He wasn't wearing a hat, so his ears were almost purple: Kurt was genuinely surprised they hadn't already fallen off.

-Are you okay?-

The guy startled and suddenly their eyes met: he had hazel eyes, the most beautiful eyes Kurt had ever seen.

-Yeah.- he answered, his voice hoarse.

Awkward pause.

Kurt blinked.

The guy blinked.

-I am sorry, God, I’m being very rude. The cold weather must have frozen my synapses. Yes, I am fine. I will be a snowman in a couple of minutes but it’s okay,- he paused -it’s for a good cause.- he added, tapping on the yellow star shaped sign.

Kurt eyed the sign: there was the university’s logo and under it the name of the department: -You are a vet student.-

-Yes. My name is Blaine. I am a sophomore.- he offered his gloved hand and Kurt smiled a bit when he noticed he was wearing mittens.

-Kurt.- he answered, awkwardly shaking it.

-Well Kurt, we are… well, I am – today is my turn – selling calendars.- he picked one and handed it to Kurt: on the cover a group of shirtless, attractive, half-naked guys were hugging something that looked like the entire Old McDonald’s farm.

-It's for a good cause.- Blaine repeated earnestly and his scarf fell from his nose, showing the half of his face which had been covered. Definitely worth it. -It is mainly a Omega Tau Sigma frat thing but other students from our department joined the cause…-

Kurt raised his eyebrows when a photograph with two very muscular, very out-of-a-porn-movie-with-firefighters guys who were holding a pomeranian and a poug, respectively, showed up.

-The entire calendar profits will go toward the Patient Assistance Fund to help owners in need afford veterinary care for their pets.- suddenly Blaine stopped and looked at him with horror mixed with awareness: -I… I am not saying this… that you could be interested in this… I mean you could buy it for your girlfriend or…- he babbled something inaudible.

Kurt bit his lower lip trying not to laugh: -Is there…  by any chance…- he hesitated, secretly giggling at Blaine’s pained expression –the concrete possibility that August is… let’s say… you cuddling kittens?-

Blaine’s eyes grew bigger than saucers.

Kurt licked his lips, a little embarrassed: -That was a way to… uhm… tell you I would definitely buy this for me. No girlfriends involved. Ever.-

-Oh.- Blaine blinked.

_Oh_.

He didn’t look impressed from his terrible attempt at flirting. Kurt cleared his throat and took ten dollars from his wallet: -Is this…?- he stammered out, without finishing the question.

-Ducklings.-

_What?_

-What?-

-I am uhm… holding ducklings. In August.-

They looked at each other, then burst into laughter. Blaine had a really nice laugh: his eyes wore thin and his mouth took a triangular shape, like a Japanese character, his cheeks were bright red.

-Okay.- Kurt giggled –Okay. So uhm… yeah. Ten dollars are enough for you holding ducklings?-

Blaine smiled, a wide, sincere smile: -They are enough for the calendar and a coffee, if uhm… you would like to warm me up?-

Oh, he definitely had a couple of ideas to warm Blaine-the-vet-student up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I took the idea from this article: http://www.huffingtonpost.com/entry/men-of-vet-school-2016_56660213e4b079b2818fc252 ! ;)


End file.
